


Hating It, Loving It

by OrigamiSinner



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Background Peeta/Katniss, Cheating, F/M, Light Bondage, Modern AU, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cato is an ass, idk i guess he's trying to get caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrigamiSinner/pseuds/OrigamiSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta isn't giving Katniss what she wants, so she goes to Cato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hating It, Loving It

**Author's Note:**

> why is there no catoniss pwp ?? 
> 
> well now there is

Katniss rang the doorbell like she had done multiple times before, and took a step back. It took a bit longer than usual, but finally the dark door opened, revealing a tall blond man, wearing only a pair of baggy black pants. 

"You again, huh?" The man said, and stepped aside for Katniss. The young woman entered the apartment. 

"You could've called, you know," Cato said as he closed the door. "Or even texted." 

"Well you don't seem that busy," Katniss looked around the empty apartment. The two of them stood in a short and dark corridor, which opened up to be the living room. There were two doors, the closer one leading to Cato's bathroom, and the other to his bedroom. The lighting was dim, and Katniss could see the city lights from the big living room windows. 

Cato grunted and crossed his arms. "Are we in a hurry?" 

"No," Katniss said and brushed her dark hair behind her ear. "Peeta has a late shift at work, so we have all night." 

"I see. Want a drink then, Girl on Fire?" 

Katniss rolled her eyes at the nickname. "Yeah, sure." She hung her leather jacket on Cato's coat rack, and removed her boots. 

Cato made his way into the living room, and Katniss followed him to the room she'd visited so many times. Cato disappeared into the kitchen as she sat on the leather couch. He returned almost right away with a bottle and two glasses. 

He placed his holdings on the wooden table, and sat down next to Katniss. He poured the reddish whisky in the glasses. Katniss took hers, took a sip and exhaled slowly. 

Neither of them said anything. Katniss admired the view that opened from the windows. Cato's apartment was high up from ground level, showing the familiar scenery of the rooftops. 

"Almost like you've never seen the city before," Cato laughed, leaning back on his couch with a smirk on his lips. 

"Shut up," Katniss retorted, finishing her drink. Cato laughed again, emptied his glass and put it on the table. 

"Well, Girl on Fire, I assume you didn't come here just to admire the view," the blond said and pulled Katniss on his lap. 

"I sure didn't," she replied. She was now straddling Cato, and she wrapped her hands around the blond man's neck. 

Cato took a tight grip of Katniss' hair, and pulled her in a kiss. Katniss answered with passion, feeling Cato's tongue with her own, enjoying his taste. She let out little gasps that were silenced by Cato's mouth, when his teeth nibbled her lower lip. 

Katniss grinded her hips against Cato's groin, applying pressure where she knew he liked. The man groaned and grabbed her hips tightly, holding her in place. 

"Do I need to remind you of the rules," he growled with his voice lower than usually. 

"Maybe," Katniss replied with a smirk. Cato's eyes glinted dangerously. 

"Bedroom, now." 

Katniss jumper up and hurried to the bedroom, Cato following right behind her. 

  

In the bedroom was a king sized bed, with black silky looking sheets, waiting for them. Cato went over to his closet and pulled out a big box. 

“Strip. Leave the underwear on,” he ordered, putting the box down next to the bed. 

 Katniss glanced at the box, knowing what’s in it. She licked her lips, and grabbed the hem of her shirt. She took it off painfully slowly, fully aware that Cato was watching her, and that he wasn’t a patient man. She threw the shirt on his nightstand, which made Cato frown, and moved to the buttons on her pants. 

She took her time with the buttons too, opening them one at a time, looking at Cato the whole time. She unzipped the jeans, and then slowly pushed them down. She kicked them to join her discarded shirt. 

 Katniss stood there in her matching red lace underwear. Cato smirked at the sight. Katniss could see even through his pants that he was already getting hard. 

 “On your knees on the bed, back to me.” 

 Katniss obeyed him, climbing on the soft bed like the man had instructed. She felt him climb behind her and turned her head to see him. 

 Cato moved her head back to face the bed’s headboard. “Look forward, and don’t move unless I tell you to.” 

 Cato pulled the waistband of Katniss’ panties, and then let go, making the waistband snap against Katniss’ skin. She felt him slowly trace the curve of her hips and waist. He stopped then his hands reached her bra. Katniss felt him fiddle the small hooks, separating them from each other as fast as always. 

 Cato's hands made their way on Katniss's breasts, giving them a firm squeeze. Katniss let her bra fall onto the bed, as she closed her eyes, embracing his touch. Cato pulled her closer to him, so close that she could feel his toned abs and hardened dick through his pants. 

Cato toyed with the woman's nipples, feeling them harden under his touch. He rubbed the warm buds with his large fingers. He twisted them, making Katniss gasp. The rough hands massaged the firm breasts, and Katniss could feel herself get more and more aroused by the second. 

Cato's lips moved to her shoulder, pressing against the olive skin, making sure to leave a bruise. He moved up, occasionally biting down on the soft skin. He reached Katniss' ear and gave it a quick lick with the tip of his tongue. Katniss shuddered, leaning against her lover's muscular chest. 

Cato nibbled her ear and whispered: "Hands above your head." 

Katniss complied, raising her hands and resting them on her head. Cato bent over to the box he'd placed next to the bed earlier. Katniss fought against the urge to take a peek, to see what the man was searching for. 

 

Without a warning, Cato grabbed the hands Katniss was still holding above her head. She could feel the leather against the skin of her wrists. A rush of excitement ran through Katniss as Cato tightened the leather cuffs, tying Katniss' hands together. 

"Keep your hands there", Cato said, letting go of the woman's hands that still rested on the top of her head. He tugged her panties down to her knees, and brought his hand to caress her ass. Katniss yelped when the blond slapped her ass, leaving a red mark on the dark skin. 

"Stay put, and count." The crop slashed through air, hitting the soft skin of Katniss' ass with an audible snap. 

"One!" Katniss breath out sharply, trying her best not to move. Cato raised the crop, admiring the red stripe he had left on the olive buttock. 

"Two!" The second hit stung just as much as the first one. Katniss leaned her head back, lingering in the sensation the sharp pain gave her. The third hit dug into the flesh that was already red from the previous impacts, making Katniss gasp sharply, before counting out loud the number "three". 

 

When she reached twenty, she was trembling and panting, still on her knees. Cato caressed the sensitive skin and admired the red stripes that covered it. Katniss could hear him whisper "beautiful" before he pulled Katniss close to him. 

Cato let his hands roam on the woman's hip curve, then moving to her flat stomach, caressing the muscles he could feel. His other hand made it's way lower and lower still, reaching in between her legs. 

His fingers slipped in between the lips of her cunt. Katniss let out a moan, leaning back to Cato's broad chest. He tickled her clit with only the tips of his fingers.  

Cato leaned in to whisper in her ear: "You're all wet, you dirty girl."   
He bit down on the soft flesh of Katniss' neck, sucking, making sure to leave a mark. He knew she didn't want him leaving hickeys on her, but he didn't care. Cato wanted her to be his, all his. 

He rubbed at her clit faster, bringing her close to her release, just to slow down again. Katniss squirmed, feeling her high to be so close, yet so far away. She arched her back when Cato picked up his pace again. She leaned her head on his shoulder, feeling the release build up in her lower stomach, her entire body trembling. 

Just as Katniss could feel the bliss, Cato pulled her fingers away.   
"Not yet, Girl on Fire", he whispered in a teasing manner. Katniss, still panting and trembling, grit her teeth in disappointment.  

Without a warning, Cato's hand pressed between Katniss' shoulder blades, and Katniss found herself meeting the blond's bedsheets face first. Cato discarded his pants, and pressed the tip of his cock against the wet slit. 

In one swift thrust he was inside her. Katniss moaned when Cato filled her to the brim. Wasting no time, he pulled out, just to thrust back in. His hands gripped her hips in brutal manner, making sure to leave bruises, as he began to thrust in and out without mercy. 

Katniss gasped and moaned against the silky sheets as Cato fucked her in an inhumane pace. He sure wasn't small, his dick reached deep and right to the spot she loved. Her hands, still restricted by the leather cuffs, balled into fists, grabbing the black silk. 

It was too good, too good to feel guilty about. Peeta had never given her this, Peeta _could never_ give her this. Her eyes were shut, her eyebrows in a frown of pleasure. It was so good, all so good. 

Then, the phone rang. It took Katniss longer than usual to realize it was _her_ phone that was ringing. Annoyed, but still disoriented, she was wavering between just letting it ring and dismissing the call. But she didn't have time to make her decision when Cato's hips had stopped their movement, and his lips had once again found her ear. 

"Answer it." 

"What?" Katniss blurted out, very much confused. 

"You heard me. Answer it," Cato repeated, tightening his grip on Katniss' hips. 

Katniss thanked herself for deciding to throw her clothes on the nightstand as she reached towards the pocket of her pants. She fumbled with the cloth, managing to pull the intensely buzzing object out of the tight pocket. Her actions became to sudden halt when she saw who the caller was. 

"It's Peeta", she managed to utter out. 

She could hear Cato chuckle. "Answer it." 

"But-" 

"Now."   
Cato grabbed the phone, swiping the screen to open the connection. He forced the phone on the woman's ear. 

"Hi", she could hear Peeta's voice say as she mentally cursed in every single foul word she knew.   
"Hi. I thought you were at work?" 

Right at that moment, Cato thrusted in once again. Katniss gasped. 

"Yeah, I'm on a break. Is this a bad time?" 

She wanted to tell him that yes, it was, it was the worst time possible, but Cato's head was right next to hers, listening to every word the other man said. 

"N-no, not at all", Katniss forced out of her mouth. 

"Okay, good. Anyways, I just wanted to ask if you could get some groceries from the store? Of course I can pop into the supermarket after work if you're busy." 

Katniss cursed his timing. 

"Oh, yeah, I can go. Th-" The blond behind her thrusted in again, deep. "The basic stuff, huh?" 

"Yeah, that should be fine. Thanks Katniss." 

"N-no problem. Bye." 

Peeta didn't get to say bye before Katniss had torn the phone out of Cato's hand and ended the call. 

"You're an ass," she spat, glaring at the blond over her shoulder. 

"I know", he said and rolled his hips. "And I also know that that's why you like me so much."   
Cato smirked as his hands found their way back to Katniss' hips. 

 _Son of a bitch_. Katniss grunted when Cato slammed into her. She tried to bite back a moan. She hated the fact it felt so good. She hated that she didn't want to stop. She hated herself for wanting Cato more than Peeta. 

Cato pulled out slowly just to push back in fast. Katniss couldn't hold onto her sourness, when Cato kept picking up his pace, hitting just the right spot over and over again. 

She found herself whining like "a cheap Estonian whore", like Cato had once called her, as he fucked her hard, making their hips meet with every thrust. She could feel the herself getting closer to her release again. Her hips back to meet Cato's. 

Cato could feel her movements becoming more and more frantic, knowing what they meant, as he had seen the signs of her coming close so many times. He smirked, and moved his hand from her hip to between her legs. His fingers began to rub her swollen clit in fast circles, just like he knew Katniss liked. 

Katniss trembled, pushing herself against Cato in a desperate manner. The blond man chuckled between his grunts. He leaned down until his lips were at Katniss' ear. 

"Come for me, Girl on Fire." 

Orgasm washed over Katniss' body, making her a shaking and moaning mess as the pleasure blinded her. The sight and feeling of her trembling with pleasure was too much for Cato. He clutched onto the woman, grunting as he came hard, releasing himself deep into her. 

Cato rolled onto his side, pulling Katniss with him. For a moment, they just laid there, covered in sweat and trying to even their breathing. 

But the moment is over, and Katniss turns her head to look at Cato over her shoulder. 

"Mind if I take a shower here?" She asked. 

Cato didn't want to answer. But he did. 

"No, go ahead." 

He pulled out and reached to release Katniss' hands. She rubbed her wrists as she got up, and made her way to the door. She didn't look back when she exited the bedroom. 

Cato turned to lay on his back. He ran his fingers through his blond, now messy and sweaty, hair. He hated this moment. He hated to see her leave, to see her go back to _him_. 

He wanted to hold her, to lay with her on his bed for hours without having to worry about time, about secrets. He wanted the Girl on Fire to be his. 

Cato heard the sound of water hitting the floor tiles. He sighed, closing his eyes. For once, Cato couldn't get what he wanted. And he hated it. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first attempt on writing porn pls dont murder me


End file.
